1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to stand fixing mechanisms and electronic devices, particularly, to an electronic device and a stand fixing mechanism applied therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stand is generally designed to support an electronic device, such as a digital photo frame (DPF), on a floor or a table. When the electronic device falls from a table, the free end of the stand may be the first to hit the floor, and the stand may experience a sudden force, which may cause damage to the stand and the housing of the electronic device.
Therefore, what is needed is a stand fixing mechanism applied in an electronic device to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.